stuck
by Theronyakuza
Summary: two friends get sent to another world one wants to have fun and go on advetures while the other wishes to become the worlds greatest harem master. (A/N) this is not a recognized anime this came to my head randomly and it is about another world just not the one you think


Hello i am theron i am a "normal" otaku high school student...well until recently. This is the story of how i became another worlds greatest harem master.

"Hey yakuza?" my best friend jeremiah asked me.

"Did you get the new game?" he whispered in a tone that suggested that what we were talking about was for people on a need to know basis.

"Yeah man, i wish i could go to another world and be a hero this life is way to bland." i told my friend.

"Yeah i know man i wish the same." he said while leaning back in the seat of the school bus.

"Hey let's go together."i told him while grabbing his arm with the world's biggest grin.

Just then i noticed white runes glowing around us and before i knew it.

"BLARGH."i lay down on the grass barfing up my lunch.

"Remind me to close my eyes next time i travel across dimensions." i say to the kid next to me who just opened his looked at the ground in front of me and burst out laughing rolling around on the floor… until his back hit somethings shoe. He stopped laughing and looked up at the pig monster in front of him. jeremiah rapidly backpedaled away from the pig.

"Hmm no skills welp let's sell them on the slave market." the biggest pig said.

"No way, guys go for barely anything on the market." another random pig shouted

"True true, welp let's just kill them instead." the big one said again

"Konomoi style: bloodbath" both of us shouted and in a few minutes every pig was dead.

Just then i saw a menu like the one the big pig used and saw the name "soul looting" in the menus of both me and gabe. I also saw that jeremiah and i had a wind name under the magic menu and jeremiah had a water skill.

"Wind" i held out my hand and said. A puff of wind came out of my palm. Sweat dropping i said

"jeremiah we are going to need to practice our magic." we then proceeded to loot the dead orcs and the place they were in.

"We need to put on some of the light but durable armor we got unless you plan to be a tank." i told my then proceeded to walk to the direction of a town. When we got to the town i saw that it was called yona city.

"Welp lets go to an inn and spend a few nights so that we can figure out what we need to keep ourselves going steady in this world."i told my friend, with that we walked into the nearest in and coming to greet us was a girl in a slightly battered maid uniform with cat ears and tail"welcome masters the inn is just 50 rio a night."me and jeremiah looked at each other i did a few hand signs signaling to him"dude she's mine if she is up for grabs." to which he signed "fine since wear in this together it is give and take." he then nodded and gave the girl 50 rio.

"Excuse me but after i have settle would you mind coming to my room? I need to ask about this town a bit." i told the cute cat maid while putting the rio in her hand. She nodded and handed me the key to my room and i walked off to the farthest door on the right.

After awhile i heard a knock and a soft "master i'm here like you asked. " opening the door i see the maid standing there looking bashful."is there anything i can do for you master." deciding that i wanted to play a bit i lightly picked up herching and with a smile that was so handsome it would make a rose look ugly i said"anything?" she then reached her hands up to her dress to take i then grabbed her hands and leaned in, i then whispered in her ear "don't worry i'm not like that."

I then backed away and grinned at her. she looked at me with a blush and a confused face she then noticed what was in her hand she opened her hand and then said "a-a -an iron rio coin are you sure you want to give this to me?"

"yes, but first , i want your name second, i want to know where i can make enough money to live steadily and third i want you to promise me that you will use that to buy yourself some pretty new clothes."i told the now in tears catgirl in front of me.

"My name is … you can hic… get a steady income from the adventures guild at the square hic… and i will thank you hic... " mia told me in between sobs. i then hugged the catgirl to comfort her which she snuggled in closer and proceeded to sob harder. after about an hour the crying stopped and the girl lay asleep in my arms. I then proceeded to set her down on the bed. Looking around the room deciding that neither i nor the girl will sleep on the floor i layed down next to her my back facing hers i then proceeded to cover the both of us in the blanket. I don't know how long it was but i was jolted awake by mia grabbing me from behind and snuggling up to me smiling i closed my eyes again. I thought i could get back to sleep but the unnatural softness on my back was distracting on top of insomnia it took me a very long time.

When i woke up it was dawn. Thinking that mia's boss would appreciate her back i lightly poked the girl on the cheek. Slowly opening her eyes mia looked at your face then at her arms. Her eyes widened she picked up the blanket and blushed stammering an apology. Finding her failure to make a strong sentence i say "don't worry seeing that you felt secure enough around me is way better than anything else i could think to happen to me."

"Welp i'm off i will be back and i expect to see you in something more eye catching." i said before heading out the door. I started to walk down the hallway but i remembered that i have no idea where my friend is so turning around i poked my head in the door and asked"ummm what room is the man who came with me at?" mia sweatdropped at the re-entrance of my figure after the cool exit. Mia pointed me to the door on the opposite side of the hall. I opened the door to see my friends sleeping figure and i walked up next to him i then took a deep breath and shouted"GET UP." hearing this he jolted awake and looked around thinking someone had tried to kill him on instinct then calmed down when he saw that it was just me.

"We're going to the adventurer's guild for work today so get your gear on."i told he was done getting ready we walked out of the inn and turned right and walked to the building towering all except the mansion in the distance. Walking into the ornate building they saw standing behind the desk a woman of the undine race her name appeared to be mikoto and she appeared to have the unique skill null magic.

My friend signaled me one simple word" mine" just nodding i went up to her and asked"excuse me but we would like to join the adventurers guild ."

"Ok just sign this form and we will give you a rank 1 mission, there is a total of 10 ranks and to rank up there is a point system."

Signing up we handed her our papers and mikoto said "thank you now which g1 mission do you want?"

Looking at my friend we nodded in unison and said "all of them."

"Ok, wait! All of them, are you sure ?" she shouted with a surprised look. together we nodded

She then sighed and handed us a bunch of flyer signifying monsters that needed killed and told the two to have a nice day. Going into the forest the two were attacked by a bat swarm so quickly they dealt with it after removing a jewel that was in all the bat's forehead the two went to deal with the green slimes. Unsurprisingly the green slimes wear easy to deal with. after removing the core of the rampant slimes the two headed back to the guild before they dodged to see a girl covered in slime rush past them. signalling that she was mine i went to see that she had a whitish hue to her signifing she was a slime of the holy element. she got up and charged me again i dodged to the side and bit my thumb and let the blood hit her hand. When the blood hit her hand a glowing rune had appeared signaling that she was now bound to me. The two went to the guild reception desk getting a total 5786 rio for their work. Walking back the duo saw that mia was being hassled by a few street thugs. signaling that I would hand it I went to the gang right as they were about to rape the cute cat girl i jumped in and kicked their hands away in a swift motion.

Landing in a crouched position by mia i asked "hello lowlife misters what seems to be the problem."holding their hands the boss said "this b**** owes us 5000 rio and seeing the new outfit we wear going to collect her dues." handing him five coins i said "done now beat it before i make you." scared out of their pants the gang of men left i then went to the crying cat girl and bent down.

Looking up at mia she sobbed out."master please make me your slave."

I then pulled mia into a hug and asked"okay but first, why me?"

"Your the first person to treat me as if i'm important to them and because your really nice." hearing that i once again bit my thumb. When the drop fell onto her hand and the familiar rune appeared on her hand again.

"With this you are now bound to me, come on let's go back, oh by the way my name is theron yakuza." i said with a grin that rivals a certain blond shinobi.

When they got back to the inn mia and theron wear greeted by the slime girl and jeremiah.

Looking at the girl i realized that i didn't know what her name is or even if she has one. Deciding that i don't want to waste energy fretting over it i went up to the slime down i asked her "excuse me but what is your name , if you have one?"

To which she replied cutely"na...me…?"

Immediately i sweatdropped and decide if she was like how i thought she was"a name is what you call someone, his is jeremiah." i said pointing to the guy next to her"i'm taylor." this time pointing to myself."this is mia" i pointed to the adorable cat girl next to me."and what is yours?"

The girl looked down at the ground sadly "me have no name."

Grabbing her chin and putting on an even bigger smile i asked"okay do you want me to give you a name?"

Beaming a smile the girl nodded."aoi mizu otherwise known as literally "blue water"."

"Aoi mizu thank you master."the blue girl said i was looking at her with a content smile and before i noticed it another tent formed. I realized that the girl had no clothes and normal armor and clothes probably won't work on her so deciding that i need to get my two girls a few things

At the blacksmiths

I looked around at the assortment of weapons on the wall and other miscellaneous gear. I then looked at the man who came out of the back room covered in at me the man grunted

"Gabe." i then held out my hand and said "theron nice to meet ya."

The man grinned and took my hand and said "guild blacksmith man among men." he then struck a pose."so what do you need"

I then asked"do you have water resistant armor i have a slime girl as my slave and i need clothes for her."

Gabe frowned then smiled and went into the back he came out he handed me what could only be called a bikini."protects against all elements and blunt attacks but it is easy to tear off with hand to hand techniques and the straps will fall of if she is cut anywhere on her body no matter what kind of blade is used" gabe told me

"How much?" i asked the manly blacksmith

"200 rio" i handed him 20 copper coins. I then looked around the shop and noticed no one was there i beckoned him to listen , i then whispered in his ear "is there anyway to prevent unwanted children, like an item or magic?"

laughing boisterously he then handed me a scroll and said"anti pregnancy magic make sure to use it before the deed or right after " i was about to ask him how much but he just put his hand up and said"i give this and a discount to anyone who is man enough to worry about it free." i thanked him then walked back to the inn.

When i got there i walked up to the front desk and said "excuse me can i see the owner of this inn?" the receptionist nodded then hurried back to the back room. When she came back a motherly looking woman was following her. The receptionist introduced me to the woman and then promptly left.

Looking me up and down the woman smiled and asked "What can i do for you young man?"

"I'll get straight to the point i want to buy your inn." i told the old lady

"5000 rio while 50% of the profits go to me." the old lady answered me almost instantly.

"Deal." i said as fast i as i could i then put in the numbers to withdraw in my inventory in a small flash 5000 rio landed on the counter."i will renovate it as soon as i have enough funds." i then went up to my room. When i got there mia and aoi where already sleeping on the bed knowing that there was no extra blanket in the room and that the girls wouldn't mind . i then took some time to think about that and sighed while i climbed into the bed while covering up and thinking about if i was a bad person or not.

Time skip-morning

The smell of cooking meat roused me from my slumber. Gently shaking the two girls next to me we walked down the stairs in pursuit of our first objective of the .

Sitting at a table we looked around and noticed the stares from other people i grabbed the girl's hands to reassure them. We idly chatted amongst ourselves and promptly murdered breakfast then went to the forest again

When i decided it was a good place to stop i used my ability to look at my skills i see that my wind and water resistance is up and that i now have a water skill. Deciding that i want something new i decide to summon water and wind at the same time. the little tornado and ball of water looked to plain so i decide to push them together and what first happened was a swirl of water but soon it started to turn into a tornado shaped cup of ice. Deciding that i could use this information for later i looked toward the bush moving and threw a pebble at it. When i didn't hear a thud and the pebble didn't comeback the day of monster hunting began. After several slimes and monster bats the day was finally done looking around i saw aoi looking into the bag af slime cores wondering what she could want with them i went over to see her pull one out . deciding that i want to see what she wants with it i stopped. I saw her put it into her mouth. Grimacing i activated my eyes to see if there was a purpose for it when my demon eyes activated i saw that she got slightly more powerful and a few things got a little bigger. interested i watched for a little longer. After about 12 cores she was decently stronger than she was before. After about an hour or two of practicing our magic jeremiah and i went back and sold our things to the guild.

"Heres your 245764 rio we hope you come again soon." the front desk woman told us.

After that I pulled jeremiah and the girls told them that we were going to see the slave auction.

When we got their a man that embodied "shady" came to greet us. "Greeting i am the owner of this fine establishment, how may i help you today?"

"Wear here to look at some unique merchandise." i told the shady man giving him a wary look.

"So hurt sir i dress like this to look the part, if i didn't dress like this would you be positive i was a slave trader?"the shady man said with a hurt look on his face.

Looking at him judging carefully i imagined him in the normal clothes of a i said "haah, no i wouldn't"

We then entered a room where a woman with scales all over her body was chained. Seeing us she jumped up and man was about to tell me but i held up my hand and said "drago newt."

raising an eyebrow he smiled and said."no fire red scales and extreme strength most prideful of the bunch too, not to mention tall" i then walked in in front of her and cast continous puffs of air to my feet getting to her head i put my hands out, she flinched but i gave her a disarming smile she still looked wary but didn't back away i grabbed behind her head which got a powerful tug but i held firm and brought her head to my chest and started stroking her hair. pretty soon she melted into my embrace and we descended ever so slowly. Finally i was just barely above ground and the large woman was crying into my chest. I looked at the man and asked"how much?"

He smiled and said"50000" i grinned and gave him 5 silver coins. I updated the seal and unchained the girl i backed slightly away to take in her whole form and a little to late i realized that she had no clothes oni grabbed her hand and lead her to the next room where jeremiah and the auctioneer was waiting. In that room was two silver wolf girls in shrine maiden outfits brewing tea for us. Looking over at jeremiah i give him the "we have to do this" shadow look and i see he has the same so at the same time we say "how much" we see the auctioneer smile

"150000 for both they won't separate so you buy both with that." i look at jeremiah and hand him my bag of money and he gives the man his half. "Philla is the older twin and phillena is the younger twin." he turned to leave but i asked "hey how much for a blanket for hikari?" the man just held up his hand and left, when he returned he had a sheet in his arms and the two silver wolf girls following him. Handing me the sheet i put it over hikari like a gi and looked at jeremiah for confirmation, we walked over to the two wolf girls and bent down to each of them and jeremiah said"we will be traveling together and most likely split up at one but we will stay in contact and we will visit each other often… sorry i went off point, each of you need too pick one of us to stay with."


End file.
